Lions Den
by Mindifislytherin24
Summary: Fred needs Hermiones help at the shop, which is secretly a cover for his plan to make her his.
1. Chapter 1

" Hermione, where did i leave my glasses case?" Harry yelled out from his trunk, throwing things everywhere trying to find his case.

" Middle shelf of the bookcase. Honestly Harry, you are a wizard you know. One simple spell and you would have found them a half hour ago." Hermione watched the tips of Harry's ears turn red as he walked over to the bookshelf to retrieve his case.

" Yeah, Yeah, i just can't seem to focus today that's all. Trying to plan a wedding has me all scatterbrained. You know Mrs. Weasley sent me twelve owls on napkin holders. NAPKIN HOLDERS for merlin's sake. Facing Voldemort was easier than this!" Harry explained exasperated. He slumped down into the chair beside the floo. " Honestly Hermione, i would just rather get eloped somewhere than deal with all of this. But i know Ginny has always dreamed of a wedding, i just can't let her down." He leaned his head back on the back of the chair and closed his eyes.

" Well it's not Ginny i would be worried about disappointing. You deny Molly the wedding and you are a dead man." They both laughed at that. She lifted herself off the couch and went over to her raven haired best friend and extended her hand. Lazily he grabbed and she pulled him up off the chair into a hug. " Everything will be fine Harry. You will see. Now, as much as i have enjoyed your company the past few days, you need to get back to your fiance, and i need to get back to working on my book." Harry smiled as he extended his wand toward his trunk, successfully repacking it with just a simple wave. " It has been fun. I just wish Ron could've been with us." Harry's head dropped at the memory of our old friend. " Ron died protecting his family Harry. You must stop blaming yourself for his death. If it hadnt been for Ron, Ginny wouldn't be here and you know it. I miss him to, but i like to believe he is always with us, In here." She placed her hand over Harry's heart earning a faint smile. He nodded and stepped backwards into the floo with his trunk. With a quick wave goodbye he was gone.

Hermione walked into her small library and sat down at her desk and prepped her quill, ready to jot down a few notes that had been rattling around in her head for the book. Before her quill could hit the parchment, a flying object came through her opened window at full speed straight into her right eye. " Bloody hell!" Hermione screamed clutching her eye as she looked down to see what had hit her. Looking back up at her was Fred's crazy new baby spotted wood owl Bonkers. According to Fred, he had found the baby owl beside a tree with a bent wing and malnourished. After nursing it back to health, he began training it to deliver letters. He made quick progress but has an issue with coming to a graceful stop. Hermione couldn't be mad at the tiny owl when he looked up at her with such darling big eyes. She bent down to retrieve the letter and tossed him a tiny treat to eat while he waited.

" HERMIONE,

I NEED YOUR HELP AT THE SHOP. GEORGE FELL AND BROKE HIS LEG AFTER I DARED HIM TO CLIMB THE SHELF TO RETRIEVE AN ITEM WITHOUT MAGIC. NOW FOR SOME CRAAAZZZZYYYY REASON HE IS CLAIMING THAT IT'S A MUGGLE BREAK THEREFORE IT REQUIRES MUGGLE HEALING AND HE SAYS IT WILL TAKE WEEKS! I SLIPPED HIM A POTION TO HEAL IT BUT HE'S TAKING THE WEEK OFF ANYWAYS IN RETALIATION! TOTALLY UNFAIR I KNOW. SINCE GINNY REFUSES TO STEP INTO THE SHOP SINCE WE ACCIDENTLY BLEW UP HER PYGMY PUFF, YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN HELP! SINCE HARRY IS LEAVING FROM HIS VISIT TODAY YOU SHOULD BE AVAILABLE NOW!

PLEASE HELP ME! IT'S CRAZY BUSY!

YOURS TRULY,

THE MOST HANDSOMEST AND FUNNIEST OF THE TWINS,

THE SWEETEST, SMARTEST, RESPONSIBLE, CARING, SEXIEST WEASLEY OF ALL,

QUITE POSSIBLY THE MOST AMAZING MAN IN THE COUNTRY...SCRATCH THAT THE WORLD,

FRED WEASLEY

A.K.A, THE SEXY TWIN

A.K.A, THE WALKING ORGASM TWIN

A.K.A, THE YOU KNOW YOU WANT IT TWIN ;P

OOOH DON'T FORGET SENSITIVE….I AM ALSO A SENSITIVE MAN.

P.S. YOU MIGHT WANT TO DUCK. BONKERS TENDS TO FLY STRAIGHT INTO THE RECIPIENT OF A LETTER.

Looking down at the tiny owl she shook her head and grinned.

" You should've flown away the second you were able. Your owner is crazy."

Hermione threw her head back and groaned. She was never going to get any work done. She walked over to the closet and grabbed her warm red leather jacket and apparated to Diagon Alley.

As she came up to the window of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, she could see Fred being pulled in four different directions trying to help his customers. Taking a deep breath she stepped into the crowd of amateur pranksters in training.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione collapsed onto Freds couch and groaned. " Next time, you are on your own." She mumbled into the couch cushion.

" Hey it's not my fault George sent out a half off everything flyer to every witch and wizard on the planet! Itching powder in his skivvies did not warrant that!" Fred groaned, grabbing beers from the fridge. Fred tossed one to Hermione, before collapsing on the chair across from her.

" Oh no that wouldn't require retaliation at all!" Hermione rolled her eyes before taking a sip.

" Exactly! Out of line that one." Fred smiled, and Hermione could see the mischievous twinkle in his eye that only meant revenge.

"Well, just leave me out of this prank war between you two. It's too exhausting." She took another swig of her beer before peeling herself off the couch. " I better go before i get to comfortable."

Freds smile turned lecherous as he looked her over. " Or you could stay. Nothing wrong with getting a little comfortable around here."

" You never give up do you?" She smiled.

" Nope!" He grinned wickedly. " Just give into it Hermione. I know the thought of you writhing beneath me is what gets you out of bed every morning." He spread his legs apart and patted his legs for me to sit down on his lap. " Or maybe its writhing above me?"

If he gave her that look one more time, she would have a mess to clean up off his floor. When the flirting had started it was lighthearted and fun. Now however, it was getting far more sexual and intense than either of them had intended. She knew Fred would be an amazing lover but she wasn't sure if he would make an equally amazing companion with all his joking around. That was the only thing stopping her from ripping their clothes off and fucking him into oblivion.

She watched as he sighed and stood up and began slowing approaching her. She tried to back up but her feet wouldn't budge. It reminded her of a song. Mind was telling her no, but her body was telling her HELL YES! He crept up until their noses were just about to touch, his lips almost on hers. The heat from his body enveloping her. He slowly reached around her, fingers caressing her hips as they went.

" Alrighty then, guess i'll see you at mum and dads tomorrow!" He politely smiled as he handed her the red jacket she had worn earlier from the couch behind her.

Hermione stood there frozen for a second before coming to her senses and taking the jacket. The twinkle in his knowing exactly what he had done to her.

" Rrright. I'll see you tomorrow. Good Night." She apparated before she did something she would regret...or not regret.

" OH MIONE DEAR, THANK GOODNESS YOU ARE YOU PLEASE GO KEEP THE PEACE IN THE SITTING ROOM.. LOVELY DRESS BY THE WAY!" Mrs. Weasley screamed over the commotion coming from the room next door. As Hermione entered she found the cause of the chaos. Fred and George were playing Gladiator Puffs. Each Pygmy had a full set of armor and were battling it out with tiny swords and everyone ( including Ginny were chanting for their chosen pygmy to win. No harm came to the pygmies just a temporary nap if one was struck. The pygmy left awake was the winner.

"QUIET YOU HOOLIGANS. YOU ARE DRIVING YOUR MUM BATTY!" Hermione screamed over them, instantly bringing the noise to zero.

" When is mum not batty? George piped up, earning a stunning hex from his mum in the kitchen.

" Hermione, lovely to see you again. Nice dress." Fred winked at her causing a full body blush as she walked by him to Ginny.

" He is right. I love the dress. Fits you perfectly. Maybe a little too perfect?" She grinned casting a glance over at her brother whose eyes were glued to Hermione's ass.

" Oh don't you start. Are you not supposed to be defending me from your brother?" Hermione smiled at the younger weasley who just shrugged.

" Nah watching you turn the same shade of a tomato is too entertaining to pass up." Ginny laughed.

" Hopeless. You lot are hopeless." Hermione shook her head with a sigh. " I'm going to go wash up before supper. Keep this lot quiet while i'm gone." Hermione headed up stairs to the washroom.

Hermione splashed cold water on her face before leaning back against the wall of the washroom. She had felt Freds eyes on her ass as she had been speaking to his sister. She couldn't stop imagining what he was thinking about doing to her. She was beginning to regret wearing this dress as it did seem to flatter her figure a little too much. The back of her mind kept creeping the thought that she wore it for him into the forefront of her mind. She couldn't push back the images of his hands running up her thighs beneath the soft fabric. Or the thoughts of him on his knees pushing the dress up as his face approached her…

" You almost done in here love? Need to wash my hands before supper to ya know." Fred eased his body in front of hers turning on the tap again to wash his hands. She couldn't see his face but knew he was probably grinning with those lips she was imagining on her. Washing the fingers she wanted inside her. Thrusting them up to the knuckles and moving them around inside her. His thumb rubbing against her clit at alternating speeds and pressures.

She stepped out of the washroom without saying anything. She simply didn't trust her mouth right now. She heard Fred step out of the room behind her and turned around. His grin melted from his mouth to a deadly serious expression.

He slammed her against the wall to steady her and covered her mouth as she rode out her orgasm.

" HEY GUYS SUPPER'S READY!" Harry hollered from the floor below.


	3. Chapter 3

" Ginny pass the salad will ya, thanks." George said between mouthfuls of his fried fish. He reached for the bowl his little sister was handing to him, as she placed it in this hands he yelped in pain.

" OWW Mother of Merlin!" George hollered, knocking the bowl of salad to the floor. In a movement so quick he barely saw it, he noticed Fred's secret messenger mouse Scotty running back into the living room. Scotty never bit him before, so George surmised Fred must have instructed him to. Which meant his brother was pissed.

"What is it dear?" His mother inquired as she used her wand to clean the salad off the floor.

" Nothing mum, just a leg cramp. I'll be right back. Maybe a quick run up the stairs will help." He eased up from his chair faking a leg pain.

" Alright then, check and see what's holding Fred and Hermione up will you dear." His mother glanced up at him with concern before whipping up another salad.

Once he was out of sight, he ran up the stairs to find Fred holding a passed out Hermione in front of the bathroom.

" What happened to Hermione?" George knelt down beside them.

" I was hoping you could tell me?! What the hell did you do?" Fred glanced up at him furiously.

" Whoa, chill out. I didn't do anything!"

" Yeah, then who did?You were the one claiming you had an idea that would make Hermione realize her feelings for me. Next thing i know she's having a bloody orgasm of the century in the middle of the hallway!" Fred hissed.

" Damn bro, didn't realize you were good enough to cause that reaction, but still wasnt me. The idea for the rose charm is still in stage one development. Besides, the only thing it would do is relax her doubts about you, nothing near this magnitude." George looked at the pale girl in his twins arms puzzled.

" I am afraid this might be my doing…" Ginny whispered from behind them causing the boys to jump.

" What?!" They both asked in unison.

" Remember the "Crazy Calm" experiment? The spell you came up with to instantly make someone feel as if they just had the best sex of their life in order to relax people who are severely stressed?" Ginny whispered staring at Hermione in horror.

" YOU CAST IT ON HERMIONE?!" Fred jumped up looking between Hermione and Ginny bewildered. " WHY? Why would you cast that on her?! And what did you do to it to cause her to be like this?" He pointed down to the comatose Hermione.

" I DIDN'T! I was trying to cast it on Harry. He has been so stressed with the wedding and everything i just wanted to relax him for a bit. So i placed the charm for him to walk through as he went into his room tonight. Hermione must have gotten to close to his door on her way up here. The charm was adjusted for Harry's size and stress level not Hermione's petite body." Ginny explained begging her brother with her eyes to forgive her. She knelt down beside Hermione.

" It was simply too powerful for her, so the energy level surge must have made her pass out. Carry her to my room, she will probably wake up in a few hours. She is pale but her pulse is still good, so she's not in danger. I am soooo sorry Fred and George. I swear i was using it to help Harry not cause this." Ginnys eyes welled up with tears. George hugged his sister while Fred sighed.

" It's alright Gin. Do us a favor and lie to us next time. I really didn't need to hear that you were using this on Harry." Fred laughed. " Also you will be the one explaining this to her when she wakes up." Fred ruffled Ginny's hair as she giggled.

" Alright, i'll get her upstairs to Ginny's room, while you two go down and explain to mum that Mione was feeling ill, so i was getting her comfortable. I will join you guys in a minute. George, sorry about Scotty. My bad." Fred grinned while lifting Hermione into his arms.

" Yeah, we're gonna have a talk about that." George grinned back before heading back down the stairs.

" SWEET MOTHER OF MAGIC!" Hermione screamed yelping in pain as she awoke. Every muscle in her body hurt. It took her a minute to realize she was in Ginny's room. The last thing she remembered was Fred walking into the bathroom. She saw Ginny slowly approaching her from the other side of the room. Hermione didn't know why, but Ginny had a very guilty look on her face.

" Hey, you're awake. How you feeling?" Ginny asked while shifting her feet, keeping her eyes to the floor.

" I feel like i got hit by the Hogwarts Express. What the hell happened to me?" Hermione tried to ease up off the bed but her muscles wouldn't let her. She flopped back down helpless to move. She couldn't help but groan from the pain.

" I am soo sorry Hermione. I used a spell meant to ummm relax Harry, but unfortunately you walked into it by accident and um well you kind of passed out from a very intense um...orgasm." The young weasley blushed brighter than her hair and sighed, finally looking up at Hermione.

She couldn't help it. She burst out laughing, amplifying the pain but she couldn't help it.

" You tried to use the Crazy Calm spell on Harry? Thats disgusting and funny at the same time. Let me guess you cast it in front of his door. I must have been hit by it after i tripped over my feet walking by his room. Oh my." Hermione dissolved into a fit of giggles.

" She is taking it awfully well." George smiled as he and Fred walked into the room.

" Geez Gin, did you give her giggle water before you told her?" Fred couldn't help but smile as the beautiful brunette in front of him laughed her pretty little ass off.

" Nope, i think she is delirious. Might have to take her to Mungos." Ginny whispered, not sure whether to smile or have Hermione committed.

" Oh goodness me." Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes, it was then that she finally saw Fred and George were in the room. If she wasn't red from the laughing she was red now. Her eyes locked with Fred's, who began to smirk. She covered her face in embarrassment.

" Don't worry Mione, I'll give you that feeling the all natural way soon enough. You don't have to resort to walking into spells for that satisfaction." Freds smirk grew bigger as her whole body turned red.

" LEAVE!" Ginny yelled at the boys as she pushed them out the door and closed it.

" How dead am i?" She said, glancing at Hermione sheepishly.

" Extremely." Hermione groaned underneath her hands. Fred was never gonna let her forget this.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione watched Scotty chase the butterflies in the garden. Only George, Ginny, Harry, and Herself knew about Freds secret messenger mouse. Mrs. Weasley had an issue with rats and mice after the whole scabbers revelation. So Fred thought it best to keep Scotty a secret. He liked that because Scotty was so small he wasn't easily seen and therefore not a target for any dark wizards wanting to get revenge for Voldemort's downfall. Fred still used owls for most things but important things he left to Scotty. She liked the little mouse. He was a white mouse mostly, however his feet and ears looked liked they had been dipped in black paint. Fred also had charmed his fur to change colors to match his environment if he sensed danger. It was an amazing bit of magic and training Fred had accomplished on his own. Fred was currently training more mice for the rest of them.

She looked up to see Ginny and Harry walking in circles around the pond discussing wedding plans and the twins crouched down in the tall grass beside the pond plotting something. She couldn't help but giggle. They reminded her of young simba and nala in the lion king film she had seen recently. As amused by their antics as she was, she knew Ginny and Harry needed this time, so she did the only thing she could think of.

"Pssss. Scotty, do me a favor." She watched the mouse become alert and approach her waiting for the message. She picked a blade of grass and charmed a message onto it. Curling it up, she stuck it out for Scotty to bite onto and watched him take off thru the grass. She couldn't help but smile, Scotty was so cute when it came down to business. His business at the moment though was stirring the pot that was already boiling over. She shook her head. She may have just caused the pot to explode.

" Alright so on the count of three we cast the rain cloud enchantment to follow them everywhere. When they go to tell someone about it they will appear perfectly dry and no one but them will be able to see the raincloud. It will drive them batty for sure!" George whispered excitedly. They had been perfecting this spell for awhile now and it was finally ready to test out. Fred grinned, but before he could steady his wand for the spell he saw Scotty running towards him.

" Hold that thought, Scotty has something." Fred whispered to George as Scotty came to a stop in front of him, pushing his nose out to show he had a message in his mouth. Fred grabbed the small blade of grass and unrolled it.

George watched as his brothers body stiffened. If he didn't know better he could've sworn his brother stopped breathing.A slow smile was coming over Fred's face as he rolled the grass back up. His eyes igniting in a way that only one person could cause.

Fred quietly cleared his throat, as not to alert Ginny and Harry to their location, and looked at his twin.

" I am afraid this particular prank will have to wait darling brother of mine. I have very important business i need to attend to. We will have to try again tomorrow." Fred grabbed Harrys invisibility cloak he had borrowed and snuck away unseen, leaving George helpless in the grass, as apparating would give him away and make the two wedding planners suspicious for days.

Hermione cursed to herself as she watched Fred vanish under the cloak. She didn't know he had the cloak and now he had a major advantage on her. She quickly stood up and walked into the storage shed. There was no way to move in there without bumping into something and giving yourself away, so Freds invisibility would no longer matter. She held her breath as she heard the door close behind her. She turned around expecting to see nothing, but Fred had already taken the cloak off. His grin was turning her to mush, but the rest of him was setting her on fire. His hair was wild from the wind and a constant hand running thru it. His white t shirt was proudly displaying every muscle he had, and his shorts while not snug, did nothing to hide his desire for her. She was in trouble. She summoned every ounce of will power to try and stand her ground.

" So, you NEEDED to see me ALONE eh. What my dear is your marvelous self NEEDING so badly?" He stopped just three inches from her, bring his hand to her neck, slightly pushing her chin up with his thumb to bring their lips closer together. His eyes pinned her to the spot, she couldn't have moved, and she wasn't sure she wanted to." What do you desire Hermione?" He whispered bringing his lips just a breath from hers, eyes slowly beginning to close.

" Can i see my mouse now?" Hermione said.

.

.

.

.

.

"What?"


	5. Chapter 5

" You ready Hermione?" Fred whispered in her ear as he slowly guided her to his office at the back of the store. He could feel her eyes darting around beneath his hand in excited anticipation. Her mouse was not completely trained yet, but he couldn't deny her wish to see it any longer. George teased him for spending more time with her mouse, but he wanted the mouse to be perfect, just like her. He wanted to prove the legitimacy of his feelings for her. He teased her yes, but he had been in love with her since the yule ball. As he watched her come down those stairs, it hit him. He had always thought she was a pretty girl. Brave too. However it was that dress that made him see her as a young woman not a girl. It was then that he started to pay more attention to her. At first it was purely physical, but as the years went by, she became...amazing. He reluctantly backed off when she started to show feelings for Ron, but before they had left to go on the run, Hermione had said something to him that gave him hope.

 _FLASHBACK_

" May i have this dance Granger?" He whispered behind Hermione as she stood back admiring the wedding decor, while the other guests danced. He held his breath as Hermione whirled around startled by his sudden presence.

" Fred, geez you scared me." Hermione laughed. He held his hand out and smiled at her in a pleading way, making it impossible for her to resist. She laughed again as she took his hand and fell into step beside him as they walked to the dance floor.

He twirled her into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They slowly moved to the music, and enjoyed each other's company. He noticed a sadness in her eyes that bugged him.

" You're leaving aren't you? The time has come." Fred pulled her closer to him as he felt her tense.

" I am afraid so. Harry hasn't said anything but its coming. I can see it on his face. We have to find the Horcruxes before he does. It is the only way we will win this war. It's the only way he will survive." Hermione whispered lowering her head into his neck to hide the water forming in her eyes.

" George and i have been thinking of ways to keep them distracted while you guys save the world. If we can get ahold of just one death eater, we can charm their mark to make chicken noises everytime someone says his name. Although i've been thinking maybe instead of chickens, it could be donkeys because he is such an assho…." Hermione covered his mouth as his mother danced past. He was hoping what he said would make her smile but instead he saw fear in her eyes.

" Don't you dare Frederick Weasley. You would become an instant target, they would not stop until you were dead, and i could not bear such a thing. You are too important to me, to your family. Swear to me Fred. Swear to me you will do no such thing. Swear to me you will keep your head down and off their radar as much as possible. PROMISE ME FRED!" Hermione pleaded, her voice nearly getting loud enough for the people surrounding them to hear.

Her words hit him like a train. She cared for him. More than he realized. But was it enough?

" Awe come on Mione, even if you did lose me, you still have the rest of us weasleys to annoy ya. Especially Ron. He will annoy you for life." He summoned the best smile he could even if saying those words hurt.

" I care for Ron. Ron cares for me. But i don't think a future together is in the cards. We just want different things. I mean, i'll give things a shot if he wants to try but i don't have much faith in anything more than a small relationship. I decided last year i didnt want to invest my heart into anyone until after the war. Too much is at risk to lose. I cant bear the misery of losing someone i invested my heart into. You know?" She looked at him, searching for understanding, but he was at a loss.

" Hermione, you cannot shut yourself off from love. Whether it be Ron or someone else, love is the only thing that will win this war. Imagining a future with someone is the only way you will keep hope alive. If Harry and Ron are going to survive this trip into darkness, they need you to have hope for a future. A happy future." He could see doubt but understanding brewing in that beautiful brain of hers. Her lips upturned into a smile and she leaned up and kissed his cheek as the music began to fade.

" If you promise to not do anything foolish, i will promise to try and have hope for an amazing future for myself and others." She took a step and held out her hand to him. He grabbed it and shook.

" I promise Hermione Granger."

" I promise Fred Weasley."

 _END FLASHBACK_

" Ummmm. Fred. Are we here?" Hermione piped up. Fred realized they had been standing in the middle of the room for a few minutes as her reminisced. He could feel her excitement and nervousness.

" Alright Hermione Granger, it's time to meet your mouse." He whispered in her ear, as he lifted his hand from her eyes.

" Fred….she is beautiful." Hermione whirled around so suddenly he nearly fell back in surprise. Her arms wrapped around him tight as she stretched herself as tall as she could and kissed him. She bounced back smiling as big as she could and walked back towards her mouse.

He couldn't keep the huge smile off his face. He finally got a kiss from Hermione. And he swore to himself he would never stop trying to get more.


	6. Chapter 6

Orca was the exact opposite of Scotty in how she looked. She was all black except for her paws and ears being white, while scotty was all white with his paws and ears being black. She wondered if Fred had done this on purpose. Hermione watched as Fred ran the mouse through a series of tests to show Hermione Orcas progress. While she was almost completely trained, Fred wanted to put her through a few more long distance practice runs, before handing her over to Hermione.

" Turns out she is just like you Hermione. Very Clever. On the last run i sent her on, instead of going the whole way on foot, she hopped on a bus for most of the route. Still can't get scotty to do that!" Fred laughed as the little mouse finished her cheese puff and crawled into her little house for a nap. That was her way of telling Fred she was done with training. This mouse was just as stubborn as her owner.

" Well she is beautiful Fred! Thank You!" Hermione stood from the chair and stretched her body. Glancing out the window, she noticed it was late as Diagon Alley was shut down for the night. That meant she had been watching Orca for a few hours at least. She couldn't stop the smile forming. Fred had been so excited to show her all that the little mouse could do. Hermione had been most impressed with Orcas fearlessness when being confronted by potential dangers and predators.

" No thanks needed. It is my honor. I needed something to do while you guys were out there risking your backsides. I promised you i wouldn't cause mayhem and risk myself being a bigger target so this was the only safe thing i could come up with. It helped keep the constant worrying at bay, for the most part anyway. Fred turned at the sound of a little mouse running around on her wheel and his entire body drooped with sadness. Hermione walked over to the orange and white mouse. It looked up at her for a moment before running on its wheel again. She heard Freds footsteps coming up behind her.

" Thats Cheese. She was supposed to be Rons mouse." Fred said quietly behind her. I haven't had the heart to keep training her. Can't seem to let her free either. "

Hermione turned to look at Fred. Sorrow swam behind those baby death had been hard on all of them but more so for Fred and Ginny. Fred had been fighting beside Ginny for most of the battle but seeing his father becoming surrounded he had left to aid him. However George had thrown a flash bomb prank into the midst, disorienting the group and snuck his father away. When Fred turned back around, Ron was jumping in front of Ginny to protect her from a stunning curse. Before Fred could get close enough to help, another death eater hit Ron with the killing curse. While he knew that it wasn't his fault, it did nothing to stop the guilt creeping in from time to time. Ginny had sorted through her feelings of guilt, of not being strong enough to fight and protect herself at the same time, but she still suffers nightmares occasionally.

" You know he wouldn't want you beating yourself up over this. Beating yourself up over all the spider pranks you pulled on him yes, but not this." Hermione whispered, adding humor was the only way to bring him out of these little funks. Just like she had hoped, a small smile formed.

" Still surprised he isn't haunting us over those." Fred chuckled to himself as the memories played in his head.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Fred as he sorted through his emotions. It was one of the things she loved about Fred. Every emotion was there for her to see. While he hid most from everyone else, he was an open book for her. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head.

" You're warm." He mumbled.

" So are you." She smiled into his chest. This she also loved. Just a simple soft moment. No crazy flirting, no sexual feelings burning through her bo…

" Bet i could make you warmer." He whispered. She could feel him grinning against her head.

Well that lasted all of a second.


End file.
